1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracheotomy tube water blocking system and more particularly pertains to preventing water from entering a trachea tube while showering with a tracheotomy tube water blocking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tracheotomy covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tracheotomy covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering an open tracheotomy tube are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,021 to Beevers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,437 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,366 to Tabor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,474 to Beevers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,811 to Tuxill; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,309 to Friberg et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tracheotomy tube water blocking system for preventing water from entering a trachea tube while showering.
In this respect, the tracheotomy tube water blocking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing water from entering a trachea tube while showering.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tracheotomy tube water blocking system which can be used for preventing water from entering a trachea tube while showering. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.